Un Vent De Folie Souffle Sur Poudlard
by not-so-glorious
Summary: un peu de grippe, beaucoup de dévergondage, énormement de costumes provoquants... Mais Que Se Passetil à Pourdlard? Sévérus ne va pas tarder à le savoir... 18ans


Grippe Sorcière ou Un vent de Folie Souffle sur Poudlard...

_**ATTENTION**: ceci n'est pas une fic' pour enfant c'est, je pense bien, du MA (**- de 18ans**) et elle comprend des relation entre plus de deux personnes -à la fois- consententes encore heureux et donc il y aura du yaoi/yuri donc ceux qui ne supportent pas pour une raison ou pour une autre je vous conseil de chercher quelque chose d'autre à lire!!_

_NdA: hélas je ne suis pas J.K.ROWLINg vous en conclurez donc que les perso et leur environnement ne m'appartiennent pas…_

_L'écriture en Italique est soit là pour accentuer les paroles de nos héros ou alors pour signifier leurs pensées…_

_excusez moi encore et toujours pour les fautes d'orthographes, elle (l'ortographe) et moi, sommes trrrrrèès fâchées._

_je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et rewiewez moi si le cœur vous en dit (écoutez votre cœur: rewiew, rewiew, rewiew… vous entendez??)_

* * *

L'histoire se passe après la mort de voldemort, elle ne tient pas compte du Tome 6 et donc Dumby est vivant et sévy (non pas dans angel sancturay je parle de sévérus rogue là!!) est gentil!! Harry rentre en 7° année avec tous ses petits ami(e)s (de la forêt!!) et il est tout content parce qu'il a ÉRADIQUÉ voldy de la surface de la terre et que maintenant le plus méchant (bouuuh c'est pas bien!!) des sorciers bouffe les filets du diable par les racines (très appétissant tout ça) nous voilà donc au mois d'octobre, le 15 pour être plus précis... Ah oui drago et sa clique sont tout aussi inocent qu'une petite brebis se baladant dans la foret interdite, en clair ils ne sont pas, n'ont jamais été, ne seront jamais mangemorts (enfin dans la fic!)… et j'allais presque oublier pour les besoin de l'histoire je fais sauter une classe à Luna, elle est donc aussi en 7èmé année... voilàà!! 

**ENJOY!!!!  
**

* * *

"-Vous _rigolez_ Mme Pomfresh??? 

-Je crains que non mon cher Sévérus...

-Mais...Mais **UN** **MOIS SANS MAGIE**!!!!!

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais vous avez bel et bien cette fameuse grippe des sorciers...

-Et comment vais-je faire mes cours moi??

-Albus résonnez le! Moi je n'y arrive vraisemblablement pas...

-Sévérus... Vous même vous ... indiquez aux élèves tous les ans que votre cours ne nécessite PAS de baguette... qui dit "pas de baguette" dit "pas de magie"

-Albus vous savez tout autant que moi que ce que vous venez de dire est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus faux!! nous n'avons en AUCUN cas besoin de baguette pour effectuer dela magie!!

-Oui je sais... Mais cela n'empeche que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire de la magie durant les cours

-Mais si mes élèves l'apprennent... Je... Ils... Plus personne ne me respectera!!!

-Séverus... pensez vous vraiment que le respect que vos élèves vous témoigne viennent du fait que vous êtes capable de lancer un Kedavra muet et sans baguette??

-Non mais...

-donc il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Sévérus. Vous ferez vos cours comme d'habitude. Et si vous le désirer vos élève ne seront pas mis au courant de votre... handicape momentané

-et combien de temps dure une grippe sorcière?

-pompom?

-et bien... cela dépends... voyez vous Sévérus la grippe sorcière n'est pas comme celle des Moldus, d'abord elle n'est pas contagieuse...

-donc je pourrais même pas la refiler à Potter

-Sévérus...

-désolé Pompom, continuez je vous pris!! grrr

-Pas besoin de grogner non plus, donc je disais que cette grippe, non contagieuse, n'atteint que le système magique mais elle ne sera pas sans conséquence...

-Comment ça?

-et bien vous allez devoir vivre un mois ou même plus..

-PLUS????

-Laissez moi finir

-mmh

-donc vous allez passer du temps avec le même quota magique qu'un moldu ce qui laissera des traces dans votre comportement...

-De quel genre?

-Je ne sais pas exactement... Cela dépends du sorcier qui l'a

-donc je suis bloqué dans cet état sans solution... c'est cela Albus?

-Je vois que vous comprenez vite mon ami !!"

en dehors de l'infirmerie, un étudiant en dernière année à Poudlard eu un sourire de demant... Il avait enfin trouvé l'occasion... il ne restais plus qu'à amadouer le Serpentard en chef et quelque autres personnes et puis...

"-Harry...

-Hum... quoi Ron??

-Pince moi

-Oh mais avec plaisir!! voilà

-AÏE NON MAIS SA VA PAAASS???

-Baaa je faisais que te rendre un service

-Mais c'était une façon de parler!!! c'etait juste pour te signaler que Luna est en train d'embrasser Drago Malfoy à pleine bouche!!!!!!!!!

-yeurk dès le matin??j'espère pour elle la pauvre qu'il s'est lavé les dents parce que sinon sa doit etre terrible!

-sa à pas l'air d'être de son avis...

-Bonjours Ron, bonjour Harry

-Salut Hermi'

-salut 'Mione

-Humpf p'têtre qu'à vous deux vous arriverez un jour à prononcer mon nom en entier... Toujours décidé à exécuter ce plans Harry...???

-Plus que Jamais 'Mione!!! et encore merci pour tes conseils hier soir...

-Ba c'est rien..."

Il faut dire que dès que Hermione avait eu connaissance du "plan"... elle s'était empressée d'apporter une aide, même infime, à Harry…

Son plan? vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi il s'agit je vous jure… Vous insistez? Ok mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après… Harry avait en tête de profiter de "l'handicape" et donc de la faiblesse de notre Sévérus Rogue nationale (mais si vous savez bien le cauchemar le plus séduisant qu'il est été donné aux cachot de Poudlard de voir!!! ah ba vous voyez que vous savez de qui je parle!) donc de profiter de la faiblesse de Sèv' pour… le… (suspense intenable…)SÉDUIRE... enfin...lui et d'autre... bref vous verez si jamais il réussi!!!!! et oui… on mettra ce… "plan totalement fou et sûrement voué à l'echec" sur le coups que Voldy avait pris plaisir à lui asséner sur le crâne… avant de se prendre un ch'tit éclaire vert _of course_ …

Pendant que _Ryry_ prenait des forces (il allait en avoir besoin) grâce à un solide et trrrrèès consistant petit déjeuner (comprenez: 3 œuf, 5 tranches de Bacon, 2 Panckakes-sirop d'érable et un demi-pamplemousse, le tout arrosé de café noir ); Sévérus se constituait ses conditions mentales nécessaires pour assurer les cours (trop) nombreux de la journée… "_faudra penser à dire ou plutôt redire à bubus de me réaménager mes (trop) nombreux cours… allez on se motive et on pense aux quantités pharaoniques de points que je vais encore pouvoir enlever à Ha…Potter, et puis éventuellement lui assener "quelqueS retenueS" tant qu'on y'est… me voilà fin prêt pour la journée!! rien de tel pour être en forme que d'imaginer des punitions pour Ha… Potter!!_"

Tout en envoyant leurs dernières volontés à Merlin et en ruminant des pensées plus noires les unes que les autres, les 7ème années Gryffondore de Poudlard se dirigeaient dangereusement vers les cachots de Poudlard où se déroulaient les merveilleux cours de Potion dispensés pas l'irracible et cynique et super bien foutu…euh non là je me mélange mes pensées et celles des élèves… donc reprenons: cynique et sadique professeur Rogue… les Serpentard eux étaient tout guillerets, après tout ils allaient ENCORE assister à une soustraction de points importante administrée aux pauvres Gryffondores sans défense… Donc les vert et argent avaient TOUTES les raisons d'être heureux…

"-entrez…"

la voix doucereuse (celle qui ne laisse présager rien de bon) de leur professeur, ancien mangemort de son état (quel couraaaage d'être un espion!!! oui bon arrête de baver Harry… c'est mon rôle ça) résonna et tout les élèves (pas assez fous pour ne pas obéire) rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le cachot… s'en suivit un suspence insoutenable pour les pauvres élèves: quel potion, impossible bien sûr, allaient-ils encore devoire réaliser?????  
seul Harry semblait echapper à ce stress… étrangement d'ailleur si l'on comptait le regard ASSASSIN avec lequel le serpent en chef le fixait depuis tout à l'heure et sous lequel n'importe quel élève normalement constitué se serait enfuie en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait… mais au lieu de ça Harry ouvrit la bouche et regardant d'un air narquoi son professeur préféré (mais chuuut c'est encore un secret) il lui dit:

"-Voyons professeur pas la peine de me regarder comme sa!! Je n'ai encore rien fait"

Le Survivant (_plus pour longtemps _pensa Rogue) ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un petit sourir qui fit s'évanouir la moitié des personnes présentes dont Crabbe, Parkinson, Brown et Patil mais qui eut pour effet secondaire de faire fulminer (pour on ne sait quel obscure raison) le Pr. Rogue

"-Potter!!! vous êtes prier de ne **PAS** me parler sur ce ton!!! Je reste votre professeur que vous ayez tué ou non le Seigneur des Ténèbres!!!!!

-et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je continu?? me… jeter un sort??"

"_Au nom de Merlin: il sait j'en suis suuuuur!!!!!!!!! il sait que je suis sans magie!!!!! je suis foutuuuuuuuu!!!!!!_"

"-Qui sait Potter… qui sait…, Donc aujourd'hui nous allons étudier

-Nous?? c'est nouveau ça!!

-Potter…

-Oui professeur?

-votre gueule! Je reprend, ah oui j'allai presque oublié: 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor…"

le cours reprit après cette ultime intervention de Harry qui jubilait de son pouvoir: rendre rogue en état de colère intense était devenue son jeu favori et il était passé maitre dans cette discipline.

Lorqu'ils sortirent du cours, les Gryffondors se dirigeairent vers leur prochain cours qui a leur plus grand damne était… L' HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE ou plutot "comment faire la sieste sur une table de cours" qui enfin de compte etait plutot bien placé dans leur emploi du temps car tout le monde sait qu'un gryffondor normalment constitué a besoin de BEAUCOUPS de repos après un cour de potion... durant ledit cours d'ailleur un élève avait surpris beaucoups de ses camarades en utilisant outre mesure sa magie tout en narguant du regard le prof' le plus terrifiant de l'histoire de Poudlard qui fulminait... au final de ce cours, les rouges et ors avaient été soulagé de quelques 235pts... Harry en jubilait:

"-ouaiiis on a battu notre recooord!!! 235pts et 175 uniquement grâce à mouaaaaa!!! I am the best!!!"

tout en s'ecriant des phrases de moins en moins sencé sur la perte phénomenale de points, il s'attirait des regards: désolé, etonné, moqueur etc... seul Néville eu le courage de l'aborder pour lui demander s'il se sentait bien, et s'il n'avait pas reçu de coups trrrès violent sur la tête ces derniers jours... la seul réponse qu'il reçut fut un grand: "OOOOh mais c'est Néville ça!!! moi je l'aime bien ce Néville là!!! oh vi qu'il est gentil ce névivi!!!" a la fin duquel il abandonna toute tentative de raisonner le héros national qui avait visiblement perdu la tête... etrangement Hermione Granger, cerveau ambulant comme chacun sait, semblait soit ne pas remarquer l'état de son ami, soit elle savait quelque chose que les autre ne savait pas... ce qui en fin de compte etait plutot habituel ne serait-ce que à cause de certain cour qu'elle seul connaissait...  
à la fin de la journée tout le monde etait convaincu que le Survivant avait reçu un enorme choc... et qu'il n'était plus tout a fait lui même... Ron etant quasimment tout le temps avec lui, il avait pu remarquer qu'à chaque fois que lui et Harry croisait Rogue le survivant ne manquait pas d'utiliser la magie, le résultat était qu'un couloir avait été redecoré de fleur, un autre inondé, un autre envahi d'oiseau qui les avaient attaqué sauvagement... Harry avait aussi trouvé apparemment très amusant de colorer l'habituelle robe noir de leur professeur de Potion de toutes les couleures... la préféré de Ron était sans hésitation la fushia redécoré de canard dansant...  
pendant le diner Harry avait été completement ailleur fixant un point inconnu de ses camarades et qui se situait à la table des professeurs... À la fin de ce diner, durant lequel Harry avait renversé 12 verres et un saladier rempli, cassé 4 bols, 3 assiettes et 6 verres, le professeur Dumbledore se leva... :

"-mes enfants, enfin façon de parler, vous n'etes pas sans savoir qu'Halloween approche... et bien cette année pour feter la mort de Voldemort j'ai décidé qu'à chaque fête un bal serait organisé... et Halloween ne fera pas exeption sauf que... ce bal sera... **COSTUMÉ**!!! voila vous avez donc jusqu'au 30 au soir pour trouver votre costume; pour les details les voici: le bal ne sera autorisé qu'au élève à partir de la 4ème année, désolé pour les plus jeune, et une sortie exeptionnel à Pré-au -Lard sera programmé samedi prochain, nous sommes lundi je vous rappelle, pour trouver vos costumes mais vous pouvez aussi les fabriquer où les commander!! voila c'est tout je crois! Ah oui j'oubliais! la fin de la soirée c'est-a dire de minuit à 5h du matin sera résérvé au 7ème année uniquement"

"-Ah ça sa veut dire qu'il y aura de l'alcool après minuit" fut le seul commentaire de la table des gryffondor et il fut emi par Ron, le reste de la table étant plongé dans d'intenses réflexions pour trouver une idée de costume original...

pensée d'Hermione:_ hum... va falloir que je casse mon image à ce bal parce que la sainte nitouche miss-je-sais-tout sa va, j'en ai eu assez... alors... voyons voir... faut pas que sa soit vulgaire non plus: y'aura des plus jeunes faut pas les choquer... et puis faut que sa me coresponde un peu quand même ...alors... ha ha je crois que j'ai une idée... oooh vi c'est paaarfait!!!_

pensée de Ron: _bon ... pas les canons de Chudley parce le orange j'en ai assez rien qu'avec mes cheveux... en goule sa pourrait etre marrant mais sa serait moche comme tout... nain de jardin... même commentaire... Oh je sais!! je vais me faire en mort vivant!! inferi quoi... en plus sa devrais pas etre un probleme d'avoir de l'argent vu qu'on à reçu chacun un ordre de merlin avec l'argent qui va avec dans la famille!! moi j'ai eu 2ème classe!! suis super fièr, et super riche accessoiremment_

pensée de Drago: _non mais quelle idée... un bal costumé!! je vais faire quoi moi?? j'ai AUCUNE idée... réflechissons... elfe de maison?? non c'est minable, bon quoi alors? je vais pas me déguiser en plante ! faut que je fasse un truc fou... ah ouai je sais!!vous connaissez cyberdog?, Fotus, Navik Stain ou encore Shinjuku-Zakka (NdA: je vous donne pleins de nom de bonne marque là cherchez sur internet! fin NdA)? non?? ba moi oui et je me suis acheter tout pleins de truc récemment... huhu je vais dire à luna de mettre ce que je lui est acheté là-bas... olala ça va etre chaud!!_

pensée de Harry: _alors sa va etre ZE occasion ça!! je vais le faire BAVER d'envie mon sévérus--sur-qui-je-fantasme-comme-un-dingue... alors que vais-je me mèttre?? alala si j'était une fille j'aurais pus faire infirmière sexy ou un truc comme ça mais là... j'ai pas trop d'idée... enfin si j''en ai une mais je sais pas si sa va le faire... va y avoir des jeune quand même... ooh je saiiiis!!!! je suis géniaaaal: alors je metre un blouse de medecin que j'enleverai après minuit et en dessous... je vais me faire un look BDSM -SM si vous préférez- en plus sa sera l'occasion de montrer le tatouage et les piercing à la langue et au tétons (les piercing pas le tatouage) que je me suis fais faire... huhu Sévérus tu ne me résistera pas!!_

pensée de Ginny: _ba moi c'est tout trouvé: sa sera soubrette!! mais sexy-soubrette_

pensée de Sévérus: _Je n'irais PAS!! on peut me torturer, me soudoyer, m'acheter: je n'irais pas!!_

"-Au faite Séverus...

-oui Albus?

-il est evident que vous etes dans l'obligation professionnel de venir à ce bal déguisé

-et si je refuse?

-je déclare ici à tous les élève votre momentanné handicap...

-...glups...

-et avec bonne volonté Sévérus!! trouvez vous un costume... interressant!

-...

-toujours vivant??

-...je me vengerais...

-je n'en doute pas et croyez moi ce jour là je ferais tout pour me trouver le plus loin possible de vous"

Et Albus Dumbledore quitta la table en souriant malicieusement ajoutant un "cela vaut pour tous les professeurs!" qui provoqua des regards alarmés et des sueurs froides dans le dos de certain professeur psycho rigide ou tout simplement normaux et donc sans envie aucune de s'humilier publiquement devant leur élèves qi ne les respecteraient jamais plus... et ils fallait faire preuve de bonne volontée!! Sévérus Rogue eut un rire jaune et nerveux... il fallait que son costume soit interressant... euh... dans quel sens? est-ce qu'une simple robe d'une autre couleur, genre gris très foncé, au lieu du noir habituel serait suffisant? il savait bien que non... bon il avait quelques jours devant lui pour y penser... et pour paniquer quand 5 minutes avant le délai il n'aurait toujours pas trouvé!!! parce que non il n'avait AUCUNE idée!

Un vent de folie souflait donc gentiment sur Poudlard au fur et à mesure que les jours passait, on était déja le 20 et notre Sévérus national n'avait toujours aucune idée... ni d'ongles à force de se les ronger d'inquiétude, personne n'avait jamais vu le directeur des Serpentards dans cet état... bien sur les personne au courant de sa maladie mettait ça sur le compte de cette saleté de grippe qui handicapait ce cher et tendre Sévychou d'amour... mais les élèves etaient plutot étonnés enfin quand ils se rendaient compte de quelque chose car la pluspart etaient plus haut que la lune! en effet tout etait désormais axé sur cette fameuse soirée et les moins de 13 ans étaient un peu perdus... les professeurs ne dispensaient plus que des cours qui portaient sur les costumes et leur confections: en methamorphoses, le professeur McGonagall enseignait aux élèves de precieux sorts pour modifier leur vetements et en le professeur Flitwick dispensait des conseils à qui demandait, ou ne demandait pas... certain élèves jurairent même avoir entendue Chourave parler avec le pr. Gobeplanche de son superrrbe costume de mandragore et Gobeplanche lui répondre qu'elle serait en scrout à pétard...

Harry lui était sur un nuage (rose le nuage) et fignolait le mondre détail de son costume, Hermione avait déja tout préparé, jusqu'a la dose exacte (et phénomenale) de potion misenplit qu'il lui fallait, Ron modifiait une de ses robe, la déchirait artistiquement, la salissait, bref il allait etre un inferi très réussi! de plus il s'etait renseigner sur un certain sort et avait trouvé le moyen de se blanchir les yeux! Néville avait trouvé (à son grand étonnement) une camisole de force dans l'infirmerie et l'avait emprunté, ginny et drago quant à eux avaient déja tout ce qu'il leur fallait! et Sévérus... et bien Sévérus n'avait toujours AUCUNE idée... il avait bien cherché pourtant! il avait même imaginé mettre son masque de mangemorts mais il s'était dit que sa aurait été de mauvais gout... toute les idées, plus débiles les unes que les autres, avait été envisagé par le pr. Rogue: même en chaudron!! c'est pour vous dire l'état de stress intense dans lequel il était plongé!! mais voila... il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait se déguiser... et puis un jour où, toujours se rongeant ses pauvres et désormais inexistants ongles, il marchait dans un couloir il percutat deux élèves... après leurs avoir hulé dessus copieusement et tellement fort que les pauvre élèves avaient les cheveux projetés en arrière il leur enleva chacun une cinquentaine de points et lorsqu'il prononça le nom de leur maison, gryffondor, une illummination... l'illumina!! _mais c'etait bien sûr!!_ il l'avait touvé son costume!! les deux élèves en face de lui assistèrent médusés au spectacle d'un pr. Rogue qui leur fit un grand sourir et qui... leur AJOUTA une cinquentaine de points qui comblait un peu ceux qu'ils venaient de perdre!  
dans l'après midi suivant Mme Pomfresh eut la visite étrange de deux élève rouge et or qui affirmait avoir été victime d'illusion...

les jours passaient et l'excitation grandissait... de petites mains amélioraient, changeaient, arrangeaient sans cesse des costumes tous plus fou les uns que les autres... Dumbledore avait opté pour un déguisement de sorbet au citron géant qui ferais à coups sur sensation! il s'était aussi occupé de commander quelques (dizaines de) litres d'alcool pour les plus grands et les professeurs, oui décidemment ça allait être une fête très réussi!

Durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard résérvé aux costumes, la succursale de Mme Guipure fut prise d'assaut par des centaines d'élèves aussi énérvés qu'une horde de personne en folie le premier jour des soldes... et lorsque tous ces (_fou furieux_) élèves furent sorties, les rayons étaient quasi-vide... cette année Mme guipure fut des bénéfices tellement énormes et en si peu de temps qu'elle eut le droit à un contrôle fiscal sorcier!

Deux jours avant le bal, ou plutot la méga-party-costumé-alcoolisée, plus personnes ne faisaient attention aux cours, même pas les prof'... Sévérus était redevenu le sévérus que tout le monde connaissait mais il abordait un petit sourir en coin lorsqu'il pensait à son costume...

un peu de paranoïa reignait et personne ne révelait son idée (sentationnel toujours) de costume à quelqu'un d'autre de peur de se la faire piquer... et ceux qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé étaient au bord du déséspoir.

Les 7ème années avaient tacitement décidés de tous se rendre à la soirée à partir de 23h...

1: pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes en cas de costume...choquant!

2: pour s'économiser pour la 2ème partie alcoolisée

Tout était prévu, tout était près... il n'y avait plus que deux jours... 48h...Harry avait mis les jours dernier à profit: il avait d'abord fait comprendre au magnifique, ténébreux, sublime Sévérus que: oui il était au courant de sa grippe et ce en effectuant les actes magique en excès uniquement en sa présence... Puis il avait arrété ces démonstrations et était devenu calme... très calme... obeissant ! sauf.. (je vous le donne en mille) en Potion! il avait écoppé de 34h de retenu en tout en dix jours... dont 28 seul avec Rogue... pendant ces heures de retenu il devait traditionnelement nettoyer les chaudrons ou les tables sans magie... et il avait effectué ces taches avec beaucoups d'application... Se cambrant pour mieux atteindre tel ou tel point d'une table, frotter énérgiquement avec l'éponge pour ensuite secher doucement avec un torchon... suite à quoi le pr. Rogue ne lui avait plus donner que des lignes à copier ce qui en un sens indiquait à Harry qu'il perturbait voir troublait l'homme... _gniark gniark gniark_ Sévérus allait leur tomber dans les bras

Le jour tant attendue arriva enfin... la journée fut une des plus brouillons que Poudlard connu!! Merci Merlin il n'y avait pas cours ce jours là car aucun des élèves ne seraient surement venu... Le diner se passa en habit normal et à la vitesse de l'eclair tant tout le monde etait impatient!

et à 21h les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un décor digne des plus grande boite de nuits... sauf que... la lumière etait allumé!! du moins assez pour voir les gens autour de soi, ou plutot les costumes... Sévérus du fond de la salle observait les arrivants et leur costumes... il y avait de tout!! certain avait juste revetu une tenu qu'il considerais comme 'normal' ceux là était des enfants de moldu car les gothiques, punk, fruits, visual kei, dolls etc... n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier... mais il y en avait d'autre qui avait un peu plus délirés: il y avait une citrouille, plusieurs mini dumbledore et mini Ha... Potter, des pirates, des sorcières vu par les moldu, des vampires, un troll, une girafe dont notre pr. préféré soupçonnait qu'ils étaient au moins deux sous ce déguisement, il y avait aussi un orgre, des fée, un ou deux elfe de maison, des morts-vivants vu par les moldus, des inféris, des extraterrestres... un chevalier, des princesses et princes, une héroine de jeu vidéo moldus: lara quelque chose avait entendue dire Rogue par l'élève qui portait ce déguisement... il y avit même un élève qui avait réussi à se déguiser en poupée vaudou!! et a se traverser de fausses aiguilles!!

Mais..; il manquait les 7ème années... Sévérus se doutait bien qu'ils n'arriveraient que quelques minutes avant la partie de la soirée qui leur était résérvé et lui Sévérus s'était vu obligé de surveiller avec les autre directeur de maison, les autre professeurs en étant dispensés... et il était toujours privé de magie... le sort s'acharnait contre lui (c'est le comble pour un sorcier...) et en attendant les élèves de la 4ème à la 6ème année se trémoussaient sur des musiques débiles... parce que oui Sévérus Rogue avait de bon gout musiquaux!! et même exellent aurait-il ajouté s'il pouvait mais là il était trop occupé à penser à autre chose que cette horreur qui lui décapait le tympan et dont les paroles essayaient de lui abrutir le cerveaux ("_Oh babyyy tu sais je t'aime trooop Oh babyyy je te tromperais jamais même avec un lavaboooos_") bref tout ça volait très haut... et le temps passait... leeentement...

les 7ème années se terraient là haut dans leur dortoir ne montrant leur costume (sensationnel toujours) qu'a leur colocataire de chambre...

celui d'Hermione avait provoqué des gloussements et des petits hurlements aigus que seules les filles (et de trèèès rare exeption chez les garçon) savent faire...

celui d'Harry avait provoqué des "OH PUTIN!!!" "HARRY C'EST BIEN TOI??" "MAIS TU LES A FAIS QUAND TES PIERCING... ET CE TATOUAGE??????" et une douche froide pour Seamus et Dean (ensemble la douche donc personne n'était sûr qu'elle avait vraiment été froide...)

celui de Ron des sifflement d'admiration devant la technique pour les yeux et celui de Néville avait coupé le souffle à tous le monde

quand à ceux de Drago et Luna... et bien etant préfet drago avait une chambre à lui tout seul donc personne n'avait encore vu leur costume...

par contre celui de Sévérus avait provoqué des regards étonnés, des yeux equarquillé, de la consternation pour les Sérpentards déja présent dans la grande salle et quelques changements d'avis sur le compte du Professeur tant redouté...

23H arriva enfin au grand soulagement de tout les 7ème années... Harry avait décidé de ne pas mettre **DU TOUT** la blouse de medecin et d'y aller directement comme ça... Sévérus quant à lui était presque mort sous les assauts de cette soupe qu'on osait appeler musique... et il attendait presque avec impatience l'arrivée des 7ème années pour bouger un peu l'ambiance parce que jusqu'ici cela se résumait à des garçons d'un coté qui regardaient en chien de faïence les filles de l'autre coté qui gloussaient... bon les 6ème années etaient déja plus dévérgondés mais Sévérus (ce héros) savait que lorsque les 7ème années seraient seul avec de l'alcool ça allait partir... en -vrille; cacahuete;sucette; couille (choisissez celui que vous préférez!!)- et mine de rien il comptait bien en profiter...

"°QUOI??? mais sa va pas!!! jamais de la vie!!

-moui moui on dit toujours ça... et après on regarde Potter d'un oeil lubrique quand il nettoie une table...

°mais mais... j'ai jamais fait ça moi!!

-ah boon????

°hum... et vous etes qui vous d'abord pour vous permetre d'espionner les gens hein??

-moi je suis l'auteur donc si vous etes gentil -ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas- je peux essayer de faire quelque chose pour vous et Potter... et peut etre d'autre aussi...

° d'autre... comme une relation à plus que 2??

-vous voyez c'était le même genre de regard lubrique... vous faite un peu peur vous savez!!

°mais euh! c'est pas vrai j'ai pas un regard lubrique!!!

-j'suis pas sur qu'on pourra dire la même chose quand Potter et ses amis arriverons... et non c'est pas la peine de faire cette tête de chien battu je dirais rien NA!"

donc pendant que Sévérus discutait avec... ba euh moi (ouaaa j'ai parlé avec Sévéruuuuus) les 7ème années se dirigeaient ENFIN vers la grande salle!! Hermione et Harry avait déja provoqué moult évanouissements dû on n'en doute pas à leur magnifique (et provoquant, et allechant, et bandant, et exitant etc...) costume... en effet voici une petite déscription de ce que l'on allait appeler plus tard le "double-dévérgondage-du-siècle" où "putin-je-savais-pas-qu'ils-étaient-aussi- (là il y a plusieurs version) sexy, provoquant, bandant, exitant ,alléchant, tatoué, piercé, SM, BDSM, désirable (je ne vous les cite pas tous)". Hermione avait donc décidé de rester dans un thème scolaire... mais disons que sa 'jupe' s'apparentait plus à une ceinture plissé noir en vinyl qui couvrait un peu le haut de son porte jaretelle (des bas résilles noir evidemment) avec des petits neux de satin rouges au niveau des cuisses, sa chemise blanche avait été ensorcelé pour qu'elle est l'air trempé et donc... transparente et elle l'avait noué au dessus du nombril qu'elle avait piercé! Sous sa chemise (transparente bien sur) elle portait un soutien gorge balconnet en satin noir et dentelle rouge et elle s'était fait deux très longues couettes lisses sur les deux coté du crane et avait lissé ses cheveux se retouvant donc avec une frange qui soulignait ses yeux qu'elle avait abondemment maquillé de noir de plus elle avait mordue ses lèvres pour les gonfler un peu et leur donner un peu plus de couleur (oui le rouge à lèvre n'allait pas etre commode pour le plan qu'elle et harry avait prévu...) Harry quand à lui marchait d'un air sûr, l'oeil provoquant et se léchant la lèvre superieur ou se mordant la lèvre inferieur dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un... lui aussi avait souligné ses yeux de noir mais moins qu'Hermione et lui aussi avait mordue ses lèvres (même s'il se doutait bien que si son plan marchait, quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire pour lui) mais là s'arretait la ressemblance avec la créature qui aux yeux des autres élèves ne pouvait PAS etre la  
douce, gentille, obeissante, prude, débille, naive, fifille etc... Hermione quoi! En effet Harry portait en tout et pour tout: une sorte de boxer (hyprrra moulant) noir en lycra qui se prolongait sur les jambes à l'avant pour se finir en attache de porte jaretelle auquel étaient attachés de simple bas noir qui était caché au dessus du genou par des imposantes Démonia (je vous laisse chercher ce que c'est si vous ne savez pas ) rouge qu'un "ami" lui avait offert... en haut une sorte d'entrelac de liens de cuirs/vinyl partait en formant d'abord un ras-du-cou formant un col muni d'un anneau puis passait entre ses pectoraux pour venir lui enserrer la poitrine au niveaux des cotes flottantes... il portait un anneaux à chaque tétons et un piercing assez simple à la langue mais l'usage qu'il comptait en faire n'était pas vraiment de l'ordre du visuel... il avait attaché à un de ses poignet une des boucle d'une paire de menottes et tenait de l'autre main une cravache... ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébourriffés, avaient été teint en noir...

bref donc il marchait tout les deux dans des postures plus qu'aguicheuses lorsqu'ils croisèrent Drago et Luna... le choc fut ... réciproque!! en effet le couple serpy-serdy n'était pas en reste! luna portait un corset avec un croix d'infirmerie le tout en vynil rouge et blanc d'où partait deux attache pour porte jaretelle qui retennait des bas léopards rouge et elle portait à peu près les même Démonias qu'Harry sauf que les siennes était en talons aiguille... et en bas (oui je sais pas si vous aviez vu mais pour l'instant elle n'a ni jupe, ni pantalon ni rien du tout) elle portait... un boxer blanc avec des empiecemments de metal! elle s'était fait une queue de cheval très haut sur le crane d'où partait quelques mèches folles teintent de toutes les couleurs et ses bras étaient recouvert de résilles noir artistiquement déchiquetées... mais surtout elle tenait Drago en laisse!!! une laisse en chaine qui était attaché à un colier en métal et à clou qui était le début d'une -courte- série de vetemments... drago portait donc une sorte de corset qui ne lui prenait que la taille en métal, un simple boxer noir (en vinyl), des porte-jaretelles sans bas d'où pendaient des chaines qui reliait jusqu'au corset, il avait aux pied de _simple_ platform noir et sur ses soyeux cheveux platine était accroché un mors qui venait jusqu'entre ses dents...

Les regards qu'ils se lancèrent mutuellement voulaient tout dire depuis: "ouah sublime costume" jsuqu'a: "alors là s'Il ne craque pas... je vois pas ce qu'on poura faire de plus" en passant par "oula vu comment vous etes habillé moi je dis qu's'Il craque pas on devrait faire la soirée prévu quand même!!)

Hein??? comment ça vous ne savez pas ce que c'est la soirée prévu??? euh... vous avez toujours pas compri? ah ba sa marche pas fort là haut hein! vous voulez que je vous explique ou vous voulez lire? bon je vous laisse lire c'est plus simple

Sévérus donc toujours dans cette grande salle qu'il commençait à maudire regardait un peu les 7ème années qui arrivaient doucement... leur costume n'était pas trrrès folichon... mais bon... que pouvait-on attendre de la part de sale gosse qui cotoyait Potter depuis leur première années... longdubat avait opté pour une camisole de force... c'était le déguisement le plus étonnant pour le moment... quand soudain... la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas... la lumière du couloir éblouit tout le monde et pendant un instant seul 4 silhouette furent visible puis quand les yeux furent habitué à la lumière... diverses réaction se firent entendre... telles que des "oh grand nom de merlin"-"naan c'est vraiment Harry/Hermione/Drago/Luna???"-"où ils se sont procurer tout ça" etc.. quelque evanouissement de plus et des gloussements et oeil vitreux de plus belle et Sévérus osa demander à Dumbledore, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser transparaitre le son roque qui était apparu dans sa voix sans qu'il ne lui demande rien, si ce genre de costume était permi... le directeur (le plus fou que poudlard ai jamais eu) se contenta de répondre : "nous ne leur avons rien interdit" et ponctua sa phrase d'un innocent "pourquoi?? vous n'aimez pas Sévérus?" qui choqua au plus haut point le professeur réputé imperturbable qui avait une estime de dumbledore qui n'incluait pas "pervers insinuant des chose insensé mais vrai" (_comment ça vrai??_) oui parce qu'il faut dire ce qu'il en était: Sév' était très "émoustillé" par cet acoutrement des plus... tentateur? osé? allechant? Sévérus ne savait quel adjectif choisir tant le nombre qui lui venait à l'esprit était important...

Minuit vint assez vite et l'alcool qui l'accompagnait aussi... les lumière s'étaignirent completement et il ne resta plus que des néons de couleur réparti dans la pieces ou des kaleidoscope et une boule à facette au plafon de sorte que l'on ne pouvait que voir ses voisin immediats ce dont se rendirent bien vite compte nos 4 tentateurs en chasse d'une certaine personne... certain couple, trio s'était formé contre les murs et on entendais fréquemment des "silencio" murmurés pour donner un peu d'intimité à ce qui devrais en avoir un peu plus... l'alcool coulait à flots aidant les moeurs à se relacher et les plus prudes à se lacher

durant tout ce temps Sévérus continuais de fixer (mater plutot) d'un air carnassier qu'il ne controlais pas (ou alors il le controlais mais n'avais pas envie de le cacher...) les quatre élèves qui buvait (un peu pour certain, beaucoup pour d'autre) et qui dansaient, ou plutot ondulaient les uns sur les autre lançant de petit regards provoquant de temps à autre à leur professeur qui était, on se demande tous pourquoi..., leur voisin immediat... voisin qui d'ailleur ne tarda pas à avoir un tant soit peu de réaction quand Drago commença à carresser Hermione dans le dos pendant qu'elle même embrassait Lune à pleine bouche (et langue)...

Soudain Sévérus sentie une langue vite suivit par une bouche dans son cou qui le mordillait, le lechait, l'aspirait et qui lui murmura avec une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Harry:

"vous voudriez pas vous joindre à nous... professeur..."

n'attendant pas de réponse car il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais -sévérus etant lééégèrement au delas des paroles- Hermione fit apparaitre une chaise derrière lui et s'asseyant sur ses cuisses releva sa jupe (déja elle était pas bien longue...) et commença à défaire la chemise que le professeur portait pour son costume pendant qu'Harry, penché en avant, continuait de torturer le cou, le lobe d'oreille et la machoir de Séverus...Drago etait debout derrière Harry et lui carressait le torse tout en se frottant langoureusement contre lui pendant que Lune s'était glissée entre la chaise et Harry, s'était mise à genou et avait commencer la difficile tache de déssaper un peu Harry (j'avoue avec le costume qu'il a... _bonne chance_) pour finalement réussir et commencer à carresser son sex avec sa bouche, ses mains, sa langue...  
Hermione avait commencé la même caresse à l'attention de Sévérus et s'était donc mis à genoux entre ses jambes les cuisses largement ouvert pour permetre un accès plus facile à Harry dellaissant Drago, qui avait pris sa place auprès de Luna et du cou de Sévérus, pour aller cuni-linguer Hérmione qui d'après les gémissements qu'elle poussait contre le sex de son professeur avait l'air d'apprecier...  
Sévérus lui allucinait un peu... :  
Hermione Granger était en train de lui faire un fellation, elle même était en train de 'subir' un cuni-lingus de la part de Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy avait commencer à explorer son torse à lui Sévérus tout en restant derrière et lui faisant vraissemblablement un sucon pendant que à ce qu'il avait compris des gemissements du blond Luna lui faisait une fellation...  
où avait-il manqué quelque chose dans l'histoire pour que cela finisse (ou commence) comme ça... non non il ne s'en plaingnait pas du tout!! d'ailleurs Hermione... ah non c'était Potter maintenent, suçait vraiment très bien, et avec un piercing c'était haaaaa... Hermione était maintenent derrière en train de lecher le sex de Luna qui avait pris la place de Drago sur le torse de son professeur... Drago lui était à genoux derrière Harry qui, suçant Sévérus toujours assis sur sa chaise, était dans la même position et commençait à le preparer à le recevoir en lui lorsque le Survivant lui murmura

"Va-s'y Drago... c'est pas comme... si c'était... la... première... fois..."

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et il prit d'un coup le Gryffondor qui etouffa un cri en enfonçant le sex de son professeur dans sa gorge. Pour plus de sureté Hermione lança un "silencio" et il purent commencer à gémirent et crier un peu sans peur de se faire prendre (sans mauvais jeu de mots) Sévérus Rogue laissait échapper des gemissements de plus en plus prononcé à mesure qu'Harry accélèrait suivant le rythme que Drago impregnait à ses hanches... brusquement le blond se retira laissant Harry grogner de frustration avant de se faire attirer sur les jambe de son professeur qui le pénétra sans attendre... Drago s'occupait maintenent de satisfaire Luna envahissant son interieur de son sex et Hermione de ses doigts qui furent vite rejoints par ceux de Luna...  
Sévérus accelerait le rythme tout en regardant le spactacle jouissif d'un Harry tête rejetée en arrière, joue et lèvre rosie, et yeux mis clos, pénétré par lui, le pr Rogue pendant que les trois autres se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir devant ses yeux... Harry criait maintenent rendant les autre encore plus ardant les uns avec les autres.

finalement après de longue minutes de pilonnage Harry se libera enfin entrainant son professeur dans la contaction de la jouissance... Hermione eut son orgasme quelque minutes après que les doigts furent remplacé par un certain objet de forme oblongue manié par Luna qui voyant ce spectacle et sentant Drago se deverser en elle atteignit la jouissance elle aussi...

reprenant petit à petit leur souffle, se rhabillant, se calmants... ils se séparèrent un peu pour aller boir, se rincer etc... Harry était rester un peu plus sur les jambes de Sévérus et lui murmura après l'avoir embrassé pour la première fois : "étudiant chez gryffondor? interressant comme costume..."

**THE END **

* * *

_gniark gniark gniark_ oui oui je compte bien finir là dessus!! c'est une fin qui s'apparente un peu à un PWP non?? bon voila je précise que au moment où j'ecris ces mots il est 1h54 du matin 

je sais que je n'ai pas du tout exploité la veine de la grippe sorcière mais j'ai changé d'avis sur l'orrientation de la fic' quand j'en était au milieux et bon... sa n'ajoutte rien mais sa n'enlève rien non plus... je m'en inspirai peut etre pour une autre fic'...

Donc... dite moi tout!! qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du lemon (réaliste ou non? bien ecrit ou non?) qu'est-ce que vous pensez du quinquet? (j'avoue que même moi je m'y attendais pas à me retrouver avec ces 5 là...) qu'est-ce que vous pensez des déguisements?? vous auriez vu qui en quoi?? tout ce qui vous passe par la tête c'est le bienvenu en REWIEW!!!!!!

_not-so-glorious_ encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes d'_aurttaugrhaffs_


End file.
